falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Freezie (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Frozen Peaks, more commonly known by her nickname Freezie, is one of the main characters of the audio drama Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. She tells her story in the sixth episode, The Ice Mare. Biography Present Day Freezie sails nomadically around Equestria in an Interceptor-class rigid war balloon. She is joined by her long time lover, Chrysanthemum, as well as their friends Pink Pippin and Ranch Horn. After telling her story to DJ Pony, she and the others have joined Doctor Greenshift in Dusselhoof to help him with his research into curing ghoulism. History Frozen Peaks grew up in the "Middle Terraces" section of Canterlot to a fairly well to do family. She was an only child to parents who met in the Royal Guard. This family tradition led her to wanting to join the military too in some capacity. After attending the christening of a war balloon, she discovered her love of rigid airships and her mark appeared. As tensions began to mount with the Zebras, she joined the Equestrian Rigid Air Corps working as a propulsion mechanic in the engine room. Eventually, after serving on many ships, she worked her way up to the bridge and was promoted to the rank of Captain. Her first ship would be a very sophisticated one, a Blue Moon-class stealth bomber. At this point she had brought Chrysanthemum along as her Head Navigator, and the R.E.S. Blue Moon was to join the other three stealth bombers in fighting back the Zebras near the Northern Crystal Commonwealth. During the campaign, Freezie's ship was shot down. She and Chrys were impaled by a falling structural beam. When she woke up in a hospital, she was told that they were being given an experimental treatment, or would die otherwise. However, Chrys had been sent to another hospital. They would be cryogenically frozen as part of the treatment for what she was told would only be 3 months. 195 years later, Freezie was awoken by mysterious soldiers carrying her out in a hurry. As soon as the balloon was airborn, the hospital's reactor exploded. Their leader, Colonel Baker, introduced himself as the head of the Equestrian Army Chemical Corps. He filled her in on the end of the war, and that she was the only survivor of the Biotype Accelerant treatment that saved her. Not only does she have ghoul-like regenerative abilities, but she is immune to a dangerous chemical weapon called the Re-Agent. Colonel Baker revived her to help him infiltrate the Ivory Labs headquarters building to get the formula for the Re-Agent. While unsettled by the future shock, Freezie had to know the fate of Chrys. She agreed to help only if the Colonel would track him down too. Baker agreed, and they prepared for the next day. While navigating the building, Freezie was stopped by a robot being controlled by a mysterious pony calling themselves "ELF." Freezie was hesitant to believe her, she wanted to have faith in whatever remained of Equestria's military... but she was proven wrong. ELF showed her that the uniform they had given Freezie was also a trap. ELF promised that if she brought the spell matrix to her, she could help find Chrys. Freezie agreed and escaped the building after setting it to explode. A ghoul helped Freezie get out of the city of Heartfield, telling her about what the Chemical Corps had done already, burning innocent ghoul communities. Eventually Freezie reached a hidden bunker. "ELF" was actually a code name for the Ministry of Wartime Technology, Extremely Low Frequency Transmission Station #6. Inside, she discovered the voice was that of the station's operator, Pink Pippin. After learning what they could from the Spell Matrix, they were forced to destroy it when Colonel Baker found them. Pinkin was able to gain an advantage by giving them both suicide tablets. They would erase themselves, along with whatever they learned about the Re-Agent, if the Colonel didn't take them to Chrysanthemum. Upon reaching the hospital, Freezie was terrified of what she might see. Miraculously, Chrys was alive too, without any horrible mutations. After an intense battle, they were able to escape with the help of a reformed Chem Trooper named Ranch Horn. After that they took an airship and continued their life as nomads, since none of them had a home to go back to, only each other. Quotes * "We had a similar analogy aboard the ships. To see the ground in great detail, you must lower yourself all the way down and land on it. If you ascend into the air, you may see more of the area, you might be able to trace the rivers and mountains and valleys… But they grow fuzzy the higher you go, and you lose all sight of the details that make them relevant." * "It was very admirable. But never disrespectful… Chrys said his parents still held on to a very old tradition, and it was a cycle he was hoping to break by excelling as a sailor. He was so caring and thoughtful, it was one of many reasons I loved talking to him… aside from his gorgeous ruby eyes that felt like they were looking directly into my soul." * "My emotions were played out… My last waking hours had been one nightmare after another, and so I poured out my heart to her. ‘He is my everything! My lover, my best friend, the best thing in my life… He was impaled, because of me, as our ship crashed into the snow. He was with me through everything, he stayed on the ship with me, and he suffered so much because of me. I have to find him. If there’s a chance he was awoken before the end of the war, then I must know what happened to him!" Behind the Scenes * Freezie is voiced by longtime EAST Corp actress, HipNerDunk. * The character was heavily inspired by Curie from Fallout 4. * The Ice Mare is (currently) the episode with the longest runtime at 4:30:24. However, due to the extended Greenshift segment at the beginning and Chrysanthemum sections at the end, the overall word count for the character is still roughly the same as Amber Horn in The Engineer. * The first hinting of her plotline came several years before during the release of SkyBolt's rewrite of Blue Moon. This is directly referenced in the episode as the song was commissioned by the Ministry of Morale to engender the idea that you can find love in the military (although it's not officially sanctioned). The irony of them fulfilling the song's message was often used by Chrysanthemum to tease Freezie. Blue Moon was written to accompany episode 4, The Engineer. * Many other plot points from The Engineer are connected to the story, including the sister ship R.E.S. New Horizon ''and Freezie launching the ''R.E.S. Blue Moon from Mare Island. * Aside from many story elements inspired by Fallout 4, there are also many other concepts and plot points inspired by the Vietnam War. This is further reflected in the music of the episode, rewrites of Paint It Black & House of the Rising Sun. * The Ice Mare was the last episode written during the production delay between Confessions 3 & 4. The scripts for all three episodes were written in the 15 months between June of 2015 and August of 2016, before The Engineer was even released. This was because the VAs for both Amber Horn & Homage had to be recast. A total of 9 months of production were lost in total, however episodes 4, 5, & 6 were only separated by 6 month releases due to the script backlog. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Characters (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony) Category:Characters